Growing Pains
by alexcullen11
Summary: Sequel to High School Hostage...after waking up in the hospital Bella finds out she is not just pregnant, but pregnant with triplets. Realizing her and Edward need to get a plan together before their three bundles of joy arrive, what will they do? Want more, then read the story. Read HSH first. Canon Pairings: EXB, AXJ, RXE, AXB (Angela&Ben)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the first chapter of the sequel to High School Hostage.**

**If you haven't read HSH please read it first.**

**My name is Alex Riley Cullen, I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**This story is based on my ideas, and only mine.**

* * *

**Character Info**

**Bella: 18 pregnant with triplets, dating Edward Cullen**

**Edward: 18 father of triplets, brother of Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie, dating Bella Swan, adopted by CXE**

**Alice: 18 Bella's best friend, Edward, Emmet, and Rosalie's sister, dating Jasper Hale, adopted by CXE**

**Rose: 19 Bella's best friend, Alice, Jasper, and Edward's sister, dating Emmet Cullen, adopted by CXE**

**Angela: 18 Bella's best friend, dating Ben Cheney**

**Jasper: 19 Edwards brother, dating Alice, adopted by CXE**

**Emmet: 19 Edwards brother, dating Rosalie, adopted by CXE**

**Ben: 19 Edwards friend, dating Angela Webber**

* * *

Ch. 1

Bella's POV

It's been a month since I woke up from coma. What landed me there? Oh the usual, escaping psycho killers that placed bombs all around the high school and killed most of the teachers, but left mostly all of the students, nothing to weird. Not.

It's been three months since I found out I was pregnant. It's been one month since I found out that not only was I pregnant, but I was pregnant with triplets, two boys and one little girl. Yay me.

Im not really sure how I should feel about it. Edward is happy, so are his parents and siblings, who are my best friends, and my dad is happy. Yea, I know that's kinda weird that my father is happy his only daughter is 17 and pregnant with triplets, which she conceived during a two week long hostage situation.

You can't blame me for that! I was bored and I was thinking hey, at least if I die I wont die a virgin, and I'll be losing my virginity to the man I love.

We see how that turned out, now im shopping with my best friends Alice, Rose, and Ang.

They are taking me shopping with Carlisle and Esme's credit card, to buy everything I want and need for our new house. Its fun but my damn feet are hurting and they won't let me buy anything.

I have to buy three cribs, three beddings, three changing tables, loads of maternity and baby clothes, baby swings, toys, couches, TV's, you name it we got to buy it, and Alice is going crazy.

I see the only good things coming out of this are that; 1. I will be the best dressed pregnant woman around, 2. my babies rooms are going to look awesome, and 3. my babies will always look fashionable.

That's right, my babies have their own rooms. I guess that's what I get when their daddy's family is filthy rich or something.

Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie found the perfect home for us and the babies. It was a surprise present from them saying, 'yea you guys screwed up majorly, but hey you blessed us with three soon to be grandchildren and many more to come'. Yea, it's huge to say the least. It has three floors, and underground garage that can fit six cars and four motorcycles.

The first floor consists of two spare bedrooms for guests, the living room, off to the side of the living room is an indoor heated pool, with an attached spa and waterfall, then there's the huge open kitchen with dark granite counters, dark oak cabinets, and all the appliances are chrome, and finally there is the dinning room.

The second floor holds the kids rooms, the playroom, game room, and the den. The boys bathroom connects both of there rooms, with a Jack-and-Jill vanity and a shower/tub, along with the toilet.

My daughter's room has her own attached bathroom and her own walk in closet, that is fully stocked with the best clothes, thanks to Alice.

Then there is the third floor, where mine and Edward's room is. This floor consists of our room, with attached bath, our own private den, and the babies room till they are old enough to be moved down to the third floor.

I know, the house is huge, but it was a present from our parents, so we couldn't say no. I couldn't have said no if I wanted to, it's just to beautiful.

Yea, I had completely spaced out, and by now they were dragging me to our final store, BABIES-R-US, this part I was actually excited about.

First we stopped by the cribs, and I picked out three beautiful dark wooded ones, all the same.

Then we went to the bedding, for one of the boys I picked out a Green bedding with brown spots, for the other I picked out a Blue bedding with brown stripes. After that we got a Purple, Green, and Brown spotted bedding for my little princess.

Once we were through with the bedding we moved on to decorations for their rooms, one of the boys rooms was going to be blue and one green, we decided to get decorations that went well with their room colors.

My little girls room was going to be purple and brown, so again we got stuff to go with hers.

After that we went and got changing tables and a rocking chair. Once we picked out those last few items I was exhausted, I mean im three months pregnant with triplets so I have a damn excuse.

"Guys can we please go now, im so tired, please?" I begged them.

"Yea Bells come one." Rose said.

Yay im happy. I don't really remember the car ride home though cause I was so tired, but the next thing I know Edward is carrying me in and laying me on the bed.

"Goodnight love, sleep well." He gave me a kiss on the head and then bent down to my stomach and whispered. "Night babies, mommy and daddy love you, sleep well."

And with that I drifted off into a peaceful sleep…

* * *

**Yep, that was the first chapter of GROWING PAINS, I hope you all enjoyed.**

**I would love it if you guys reviewed.**

**The more reviews, the longer the chapter, and the quicker I update.**

**Thank you guys.**

**-A.R.C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry about not updating for a few days.**

**I hope everyone had a good fathers day, I posted a one-shot story called 'YOUR FACE IN THE FIRELIGHT',**

**it had a fathers day/military family theme.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1 of Growing Pains.**

**I would like to thank:**

**Bellaangel383**

**Mystery Twihart**

**MissMartha**

**Thank you guys for reviewing, I also had more reviews on HSH, thank you guys to.**

**I now hope you all enjoy Chapter 2 of Growing Pains!**

* * *

Ch.2

Edward's POV

After I woke up from my drug induced sleep the first things I asked about were Bella and my baby. Well, what I wasn't expecting was for the nurse to tell me, "Oh, Mr. Cullen Bella and your babies are fine, but Bella is still in coma, we don't know when she will wake up."

Babies, as in more than one.

Bella, in coma, but ok.

More than ONE BABY, wow, at least their ok, at least my Bella and my babies are ok, or as ok as they can be.

I just have a feeling that everything is going to be ok, Bella will wake up healthy and before we know it we will both be welcoming our little bundles of joy into the world.

Wait, does Charlie know, oh yea James told him…..fuck, do my parents know?

That question was answered when my mom and dad walked into the room. My mom automatically went into mom mode and ran over to me and started showering me in kisses, but then she slapped me. It wasn't gentle either.

"Ow ma! Damn that hurt!" I mumbled, while rubbing my cheek. Saying that earned me another slap, but this time to the back of the head.

"Language Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" My mom screeched at me, then continued, "Oh my poor baby, im so happy your ok, and all my other children are ok to, even my little grandbabies." At the end of her sentence I ended up getting hit again.

"When the hell were you going to tell us about Bella?" She asked while glaring.

"Ma we didn't know, ok, but I except full responsibility and I plan on being with Bella through out her pregnancy and after her pregnancy I plan on getting married." I told her.

"Well no shit your going to stay with her and support her, we already knew that much, which is why Chief Swan, your father, and myself already bought you guys a house, its huge and it's near us so you guys will have all the help you need. Oh how I can't wait to spoil my grandsons and granddaughter!" She squealed out the last part.

"Grandsons? Granddaughter? You mean im going to have two sons, and a little girl?" I asked in disbelief.

Just then my father speaks up for the first time and says, "Yes son, two little boys and one little girl. I have a feeling they will have you wrapped around their little fingers before their even born."

That much I knew.

I also couldn't wait till my Bella was awake, then we could start planning the names and get everything to move into the new house.

I can't wait.

One month later

Bella finally woke up. She took the news about the triplets very well, surprisingly, I don't really know what I was expecting.

She's now three months pregnant and looks adorable with her ever growing baby bump. She thinks she looks fat, but we all know she's far from it.

Right now she's out shopping with the girls, while us guys are at the new house painting the babies rooms. I know that the boys rooms are going to be green and brown, and then blue and brown. Since Bella already picked out the colors all we had to do is paint.

Emmet and Ben were painting the blue one and me and Jasper were painting the green one. Once we finished ours we went to check on Emmet and Ben, the room looked really good, but Emmet being Emmet, he was covered in blue paint. All I could do was shake my head and laugh.

Both the boys rooms turned out really good, so next was my little girls room. Her room was going to be purple, brown, and green. The colors Bella picked out were actually really cute. She wanted us to Paint three walls purple with a brown stripe on the bottom and a green stripe on top, with some random little dots here and there, and then the other wall was brown with a green stripe on top and purple on the bottom, but this wall didn't have any spots.

After we were done the boys went home, while I cleaned up. By the time I was done cleaning up, I saw the girls pull into the driveway.

I went out and saw that Bella was asleep so I scooped her up into my arms and carried her inside after thanking the girls.

I walked up to our room and laid Bella down in the bed, where I kissed her head and said, "Goodnight love, sleep well." I then moved down to her growing stomach, where I placed a kiss and whispered, "Night babies, mommy and daddy love you, sleep well." With that Bella drifted off to sleep, I soon followed behind her.

It had been a long day, now I have many more to come.

* * *

**Ahhh yes, Edwards point of view. Same day as Bella's point of view.**

**Now that they are both awake, healthy, and know about the triplets what will happen next?**

**They only have 6 more months to get everything ready for the triplets, CAN THEY DO IT?**

**I don't know, you tell me.**

**Thank you guys all for reading.**

**I will try to update soon, but sometimes things just come up.**

**Now please...**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIW IT UP.**

**Bye.**


	3. IMPORTANT

**EXTREMLY IMPORTANT**

**PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF PAIN AND GAIN READ THIS.**

* * *

**OK, hey everyone.**

**Thank you all for reading my stories.**

**I am very sorry for not updating, in forever. I seriously don't even know how long its been.**

**If you guys are still interested in me continuing the story please tell me.**

**I've been extremely busy lately because my mom got a travel nurse job in...**

**CALIFORNIA.**

**Yea, the place where they make fun of my accent, but love my attitude and personality. **

**But there's the reason for me not updating in so long, oh and that my moms ex cut off my damn internet.**

**He was seriously a grade A asshole.**

** Again im sorry for not updating, and for making you think this was an update, but it was necessary.**

**SOOO please tell me if you would like for me to continue this story.**

**Thank you everyone.**

**-_Alex Riley Cullen _**


End file.
